


Red, White and You

by Enigmatic_Souls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/pseuds/Enigmatic_Souls
Summary: Castiel Novak Ex-Airforce Intelligence from Topeka is running for Senate. His opponent, Dean Winchester, Ex-Navy Seal. is the charismatic playboy from Lawrence Kansas who knows how to charm a crowd. Castiel, with his blue eyes and boy next door charm make him a favorite with the religious crew.  Dean with his flirtatious charismatic grin make him a hit with the youth especially the ladies. What neither group realizes is both guys are bisexual divorced single dads. Things heat up in a debate in more ways than one...After the debate is over, they encounter each other at a private party with mutual friends and find the heat of the debate was not political, will they jump from the frying pan into the fire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Reminders of 9/11*** Graphic Descriptions*** Death***

**Chapter 1**

**What If's vs What Will Be**

Dean stared numbly at the television. He could not believe what he was seeing...

...News Reporter: 'I am standing on the scene of the latest believed terrorist attach on our country. At 06:42AM Central Time, the plane carrying eighteen members of the Senate and their security officers was hijacked and forced to crash into the 61st floor of the Willis Tower. Our first responders have been working diligently to save as many folks as possible. It was just as first shift was beginning. No news yet how many fatalities there are. Lisa Braeden Reporting live from Willis Tower.'

Sam: "You ready to go?"

Dean: "Yeh, Just watching for updates. Do you think he survived?"

Sam: "Dean...I just don't know."

Dean: "Let's go."

Sam hated to tell Dean the truth, it is unlikely anyone on that plane survived. Their dad had been a member of security for Senate Majority Leader Naomi Highgrove. They were both on that plane. Their dad was not a man to be trifled with, whether he survived or not you can bet he killed the bastard who was taking them down.

Arriving in Chicago 8 hours later...

Dean: "My father is the security officer for Senate Majority Leader Highgrove, He was on that plane. I am a retired Navy Seal let me help."

Police officer Alfie Sinclair:" Sorry Sir no unauthorized personnel beyond the safety lines."

Fire Chief : "Sinclair we need all the help we can get. He is a Navy Seal. Let him in. Welcome Soldier. I am Chief Benny Lafitte, this is no picnic, looks like a war zone. You good with that soldier?" 

Dean: "Never good with War. I will do what has to be done. Any word on the casualties or survivors from the plane?"

Fire Chief: "Haven made it past the chaos of the first 45 floors yet. If any survived we are praying they hold out. What skill set you have?"

Dean: "I did it all Sir. From Scratches to Amputations in the field, I have infiltrated the most difficult situations. I was Elite Sir. "

Chief Benny: "Great to hear son. We have only one other volunteer that qualified and he is in there trying to get to the higher levels. His name is Cas. Here is the safest route up to him and the medical supplies you might need. Any water, you need to "

Dean: "Will do."

Dean craws in through an air vent, climbing with practiced precision. It is a tight fit but he has been through tighter.

Dean reaches the Exit Portal on the map, he knows the path is blocked from there.

Dropping to the desk beneath the air vent, he surveys the room.

Rubble is everywhere, the ceiling has collapsed with beams crushing bodies and glass from the windows decapitating an unsuspecting worker still sitting at the desk. He takes pictures of the morbid sight as well as the structural damage and texted them to the Chief. Dean had to try to get ID of every body he came across. Purses, Briefcases , Name badges, Desk plates, anything that will allow the families closure. Death was part of war, something Dean learned a long time ago. He could not become emotional he had to remain focused.

He sees The stair case he must get to next. Hopping over the debris, the door won't open,he uses a letter opener to take the door off its hinges. Some of the stairwell is collapsed but the majority looks stable.

Every floor he repeats the process of pictures, ID's and Structures.

He climbs the stair well until there is no more. Prying the door off the hinges on the 36th floor he hears crying. He finds a young Asian computer geek curled under his desk, Alive, with a gash on his forehead, burns on his arms, and scared out of his wits but still alive. 

Dean: "Hey there? What's your name?"

Computer Geek: "K-k-k-evin T-t-tt-t-ran"

Dean : "Alright Kevin, do you know if anyone else is alright?"

Kevin: "They all b-b-b-urned. Smelled h-h-horrible. I-i-i was in the b-b-athroom when it hap-happened. Their g-g-gone. What is happening?"

Dean: "Plane crashed into the building. Can you walk?"

Kevin nods.

Dean: "Good, The path is hard to get through doing down. A lot of dead people. Do you want to climb it or jump 36 floors to the air pillow?"

Kevin: "I will climb it."

Dean helps Kevin out the path then makes his way back up. One saved.

Dean was loosing faith of his father making it.

On the 32nd floor He encountered a guy carrying two people down. One on each shoulder. Were they alive?

Dean: "Hey you Cas?"

The guys face was blocked by the air mask.

Cas: "Yes. I found these two on floor 48. Alive but unconscious. Broken leg and head injury on the male, Broken ribs and arm with burns on the female. I set them best I could."

Dean: "Great I jsut got a live one out from 36. I am Dean Navy Seal. You need help with these two?"

Cas: "Thanks for the offer. I got these two, there are two more on 49 less severe injuries. And Dean... it is messy up there... chemical spill on 50 makes air unbreakable and most bodies on 48 and 49 were burned away by chemicals. Suit up."

Dean: "Thanks Cas."

Dean and Cas make several trips up and down only communicating when they passed. Dean was thankful to have another able body and kind soul helping in this time of fragility. Not everyone could stomach the horrors they witnessed.

They were able to retrieve the box from the plane but the bodies were gone, completely consumed and obliterated by the heat of the fuel.

Dean was numb. The last thing he said to his father was 'Fuck you and the plane you fly in on.' All over his fathers announcement that he was having an affair with his boss Naomi Highgrove and he was bringing her to 4th of July Dinner.

Castiel too was numb. His Aunt Naomi was on the plane. He was suppose to be on the plane with her yet fate saw that his Lift driver was stuck in traffic and he had to fly coach. He arrived safely, his aunt did not.

Guilt will eat away at you. What if's, what will happen now?


	2. Run Dean Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the loss of his father, plus new found recognition for his volunteering during the 4th of July massacre, Dean is encouraged to run for Senate to replace Senate Majority Leader Naomi Highgrove.

**Chapter 2**

**Run Dean Run**

Sam: "Dean you need to do this to help you heal. Dad and you may have fought but he would want you to use your skills to see to it none of this ever happens again. We need real heroes in office. Help to get this three ring circus to function properly. You saved 13 folks and brought closure to countless others. Run Dean Run."

Dean: "Alright. Let's do this in Dad's memory and those whose lives were lost."

Sam: "I will get it organized. You can do this Dean."

Dean thinks back to how he is not the only one who saved those lives and he intends to give credit to his fellow rescuer Cas. He wished the guy had stayed put long enough to exchange numbers. In that building alone with the gore and chaos, those blue eyes and soft deep voice kept his nerves steady. He will never forget him. Ever.

Meanwhile in Topeka...

Gabriel: "You've got to run, Cassie. Michael would run but he doesn't have the exposure you do right now. I will be your manager. You will give this county hope in a time of war. No one can argue like you. Naomi would want it this way."

Castiel: "Gabriel, Naomi hated me. She hated anything to do with the LGBTQIA+ Community. She was a Republican. I am non-partisan. If I ran it would be as a Democrat to fill the spot lost by Timothy Cane. My views are too different for most of the Republican party to accept."

Gabriel: "Fine I don't care of it is Red, Blue, Green, Purple or Technicolor, The Senate needs someone like you to give this country hope."

Castiel: "Very well. Let the debating begin."


	3. Debate Night Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is stubborn, opinionated, and running for senate. And did I mention charismatic, devastatingly handsome, and a divorced single dad? No? Well now I did.  
> Castiel Novak is stubborn, opinionated, and running for senate. And did I mention charming, angelically handsome, and a divorced single dad? No? Well now I did.  
> Both are Bisexual and about to meet for the first time in debate....or is it?

**Chapter 3**

**Debate Night Fight**

Everyone loves a man in uniform, Castiel and Dean are no exception.

Dean is dressed to impress in his Navy Seal uniform.

Hoping to encourage the military and veterans to vote.

Castiel's fans are soaring high when they see him in his Air Force Uniform.

Both are enough to have every eye in the room on them, every jaw on the floor, and the reporters left speechless.

They are both beautiful beyond words.

The Debate starts slow with policies and how they would address the growing threats to the country. Then when they face each other to ask questions the debate heats up.

Their once civil and peaceful debate has turned into an all out Battle of the Heroes. They are in each other face, inches away from each other, debating with force of two doms, waiting for the other to submit.

Once the clock goes off it is the third candidate Garth Fitzgerald who breaks the silence.

Garth: "Easy there fellas, we are trying to stop war not start one. Woo you boys sure can heat up a debate. Folks looks like debate time is up. Catch my next debate hopefully I will get a word in edgewise."

Dean and Cas are still nose to nose, breathing heavy.

Dean was breathing heavy. Internally he mused: 'Wow this guy is good, damn if he wasn't a competitor I would so tap that. His dom game is on strong. Fuck I almost submitted the moment I locked eyes with him, and in front of all these people. Get a grip Dean.'

Castiel's heart is beating fast. Internally he ponders: 'Fuck this man is beautiful. Those Jade pools, that uniform, he would look so beautiful tied to my bed. Woah back it up Cas you can not be thinking about this man that way. He is your competitor not your submissive. Damn he would be a perfect submissive for him. So full of fire and passion. Not now Cas quit fantasizing. That would be a really quick headline. Negative press is bound to spot the fire. Breathe Cas, just breathe.'

Once in his hotel room.

Sam: "What was that?"

Dean, here we go, play dumb: "What you talking about Sammy?"

Sam: "The dick measuring contest you just had with Mr. Novak. You do realize he is the nephew of Senator Highgrove? He could devour you."

Dean's cock gave a twitch, 'Down boy not that kind of devour.'

Dean: "Sammy, the guy can debate, he is just as stubborn and opinionated as I am. That is saying something. He got under my skin, it won't happen again."

Dean internally muses:'Yeh keep telling yourself that. You want that big fucking cock you saw in his uniform in your ass and you wanna ride him like a fucking bucking' bronco.'

Sam: "It better not happen again. He manger is enough to get under anyone's skin. I do not think the man knows what serious is."

Dean cocks a grin at his brother: "That cute huh?"

Sam: "Shut up. I would have to find a way to silence him first."

Dean throws him a new leather belt form his bag: "Go for it."

Sam blushes and throws the belt back at Dean before coming back over and taking it back.

Dean laughs.

Meanwhile back in Castiel and Gabe's room...

Gabriel: "Cassie you almost had the guy on his knees in front of the whole world. You know the rules. No scening with out permission."

Cas: "I know Gabriel. I am not a fool. He just got under my skin with refusal to back down. You know how I like brats and those eyes ... ugh I won't let it happen again."

Gabriel: "Look Cassie, I get it. His manager is a tough nut to crack as well. And WOW does he have the legs... mmm I could climb him in a heartbeat. I think I may have just annoyed him."

Gabriel sulks on his bed.

Cas grins at that: "Most likely you did... You gonna try again?"

Gabriel: "Hells Yeah. That is one tree I am gonna climb. Mark my words."

Cas: "Best of luck there. Mine is a competitor. He is off limits to me."

Gabriel: "Right, you will pound him into the mattress, the couch, the Senate Seat if you have to."

Cas throws a pillow and hits Gabriel smack in the face.


	4. I Need A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Benny Lafitte throws a heroes benefit dinner party for the first responders and all the rescuers of the 7/4 Massacre. Proceeds benefit the families of the victims.

**Chapter 4**

**I Need A Hero**

Tux and tails, hair cut and nails done, Castiel was the picture of perfection for the Heroes benefit dinner.

Nothing would go wrong tonight. He just had to show up, be charming, sip some wine, and look pretty. He could handle that.

Meanwhile in Dean's hotel room...

Dean hates tuxedos, hates wearing them, hates the little bow ties, thinks he looks like a dork in them.

Sam: "Dean it is just one night. It is black tie only."

Dean: "Fine. Just tonight. Keep the Impala near by. You know I may need to jump ship if I get antsy."

Sam: "No jumping ship Dean. This is PR. You can do this."

Dean: "Dammit. I hate these things."

One hour later...

Dean arrives smiling and putting on all the charisma he can muster.

Dean sees an horderves and drinks bar across the room. He decides to get a jump on the food and drinks to calm his nerves.

Reaching for the brisket he touched hands will another person. He looks up to see ... DAMMIT... Novak is here.

Castiel is standing at the horderves sipping wine when he reached for the brisket. His hand brushes against a soft hand attached to a tuxedo sleeve. The man next to him smells divine. He looks up to see who it is? Oh FUCK, it is Winchester. Of course it is. He can not get the man out of his mind , his fantasies, and now here he is to test his nerves and composure once more.

Cas: "Oh my apologies Mr. Winchester, I did not see you there. How are you tonight?"

(Cas internal musings.) Wow his eyes are even greener tonight.

Dean: "No no my fault, I did not see you, Mr. Novak. Please call me Dean. I am nervous this is not my usual scene. Ah How have ya been?"

(Dean's internal ramblings) His eyes they sparkle like the ocean. His lips look so full as he sips that Chardonnay. I wonder what they would feel like around my cock? His thick hair looks so soft I long to run my fingers through it. He is beautiful. His tie is crooked. My OCD won't let that pass. 

Dean reaches over and straightens Castiel's tie.

Dean: "There that is better. So you here to meet the heroes or for PR?"

Castiel: "Benny thought my presence would make a difference for the survivors and the victim's families."

Dean: "Me too. He can talk a hen to a fox den."

Castiel: "Call me Cas by the way."

Dean: "Cas?"

Castiel: "Yes it is short for Castiel. My name is Castiel Novak."

Dean's head swims, there can not be two men with those eyes named Cas.

Dean: "Cas, I am Dean, Dean Winchester. I was a Navy Seal who went up to the plane in Willis. You would not be..."

Cas drops his plate and his goblet of wine, he reaches out and embraces Dean.

Cas: "Dean, I could not find you after we emptied the building. You kept me going when I thought I was alone."

Dean: "Cas I looked for you afterwards. It was such chaos, I thought I would never see you again. You were my sanity in that mess."

They held each other tight, each afraid to let go in fear they would lose each other again.

A voice clears next to them.

Benny: "Happy you fellas reunited. Hate to break up the love fest but press is arriving down stairs. Unless you boys want your intimate moment on national TV..."

Dean and Cas jump apart like they were just branded with a cattle prod.

Now what are they going to do.

Dean Can not believe it, the candidate he is running against, the man who has taken spot light in his every fantasy since the debate , the dom who nearly had him on his knees in submission in front a television crew is the same person he gave his heart to in Willis Tower as the remains of the 62nd floor collapsed around them when they were on the 61st floor. The same man who Dean vowed if he ever found would spend the rest of his life with given the chance as they held each other tight on the 61st floor. 

Cas is trying to remain calm, the man who he fell for in Willis, the man who Cas vowed they would be together forever when they survived, is the very same man who drives his fantasies wild, the perfect submissive for him, and had to be the candidate who is the biggest competition for this election.

Yes, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester became engaged to be married amid all the chaos. No one knew except them and God.

This could be a problem.


	5. Play Nice Now, Be Naughty Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have to play the heroes, pull the charm and charisma outta their asses, and put on a fuckin' show for the rich and famous all for charity.   
> Can they be this close with out getting clingy to each other?

**Chapter 5**

**Play Nice Now, Be Naughty Later**

Every celebrity and rich business tychoon in the USA is at the Waldorf Astoria Chicago tonight.

Some celebrities are pissed about the location. Namely Donald Trump and his family. Benny Lafitte was determined to be on neutral ground for all politicians. This is after all about the victims and their families not about Red or Blue or making connections with who knows who. This was about raising money from anyone who wanted to help those who needed it. Trump after causing a stink about the location tried to crash the party and was turned away at the door along with his family. Benny was a Marine and a fire chief, now he was the host of this shindig, Trump ruffled Benny's feathers and that old bird flipped Trump the bird on national television.

Benny: "You were not invited because you stated first and foremost to you it was about the location so you could pad your pockets. We are hosting a benefit for the victims and the families, not to pad your pocket. This location offered the room for free to help out, the caterers did the same. You and your family are the greedy ones. Your kind of negativity is not wanted here. I met people with more moral fiber on the battlefield. You would know that if you had not gone yella and dodged the draft."

Yeah the media was all over that.

A tall thin man also came up beside Benny and spoke rather eloquently: "Do not try to insult any one at this party on social media or any other way or you will find yourself in court Mr. Trump. This is the only warning you get."

Trump: "They would not dare sue me. I am untouchable."

Tall Gentleman: "I would like to go on record as offering to represent those from this party Probono in court against Mr. Trump were he to Slander them."

Trump left in a huff.

Benny: "You like to live dangerously don't ya my friend."

Tall gentleman: "You only live once. People like him remind me why I became an attorney in the first place."

Benny: "Glad to call you friend Balthie."

Balthie: "Same Benjamin, Same."

The fun did not stop there.

Every young debutante, celebrity, and married woman were all but throwing themselves at Dean and Castiel all night.

Congress men and women , members of Senate, even the President and her husband were there.

The played nice with everyone, even the ones who wanted to know the gritty details of the massacre.

Cas: "This is a benefit to remember them and the lives they lived, those they left behind, and to earn money to help those who remain to move forward. Let's not soil it with elaborating the horrific depictions of them at the time of their demise."

Dean: "I agree. the survivors and families have a tough enough time dealing with grief, medical bills, funeral costs. Let's offer them the help and hope they need to move forward."

Every time someone brought up politics they were derailed.

Cas: "This is not about politics. It is about helping out fellow Americans in their time of need."

Dean: "Politics has a time and place, this is neither. We need to antiup and show our support and love for our fellow Americans."

Mr. Fergus Macleod / Crowley as he was known to the political crowd as his heart was as black as Alistair Crowley's : "Mr. Winchester, is it true you lost your father, in the massacre?"

Dean: "Yes, Mr. Mcleod , that is correct. He was Security guard for Senate Majority Leader Highgrove. She was to join our family for 4th of July festivities. They both were on the plane. No bodies were recovered."

Mr. Crowley: "Interesting, Mr. Novak, wasn't Senator Highgrove your Aunt?"

Cas: "Yes she is. I was meant to be on the plane with her but was stuck in traffic so I flew coach to allow the Senators to leave promptly. She may be gone but she is still family."

Mr. Crowley: "Did you, Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester, know each other before the election? "

Dean: "We met at the Willis tower but did not exchange info. The chaos was too great. We both were busy helping the survivors escape and taking record of those who did not make it with photos and name badges, ID's meanwhile praying the roof would not cave in on us."

Cas: "It did cave in, when we were on the 61st floor. The beams between the 61st and 62nd floors, weakened by the impact and fire,could not handle the stress and collapsed. We managed to escape with the box and our lives. Exchanging info was not something we had time for."

Benny: "These two heroes, they were missing each other by minutes. They wanted to connect back then. Just did not happen. They did not se each other again until debate. I saw the debate , I do not think they recognized each other, or we would have gotten a different scene. They again met up here. Just before you arrived they found each other and when they recognized who each other was... let me tell you ... you would have thought they were long lost friends or even brothers. They may be gunning for the same job, but make no mistake, which ever of these fine gentleman get the job, the other will be happy for them."

Dean and Cas both nodded.

A young female voice pops up behind them.

"Excuse me gentleman. A word in the other room if you will, please."

The cheery red head pivots and bounces her way to the other room, her hair swinging joyfully.

As they enter the room with the red headed debutante: "So Bitches, I saw the hug, there was nothing brotherly about that. Hey no judgement here. I am gender-fluid myself. I am in support of either of you in the election. You two need alibis if you are gonna get your groove on. Now my girl and myself are willing to fit the bill, no charge. Love is Love. This is Meg Masters my girl friend. We have been keeping in the closet to our folks. You know how the church crowd get. Republican Debutante and Democrat Darling loving together yeah that would start a war in and of itself. So which of you two is playing my man, and which is playing Meg's?"

Cas and Dean are in shock at the bluntness of this fiery redhead.

Castiel: "We are both divorced single fathers. I do not think your parents would approve of either of us."

Dean: "My daughter is 8 her name is Claire. She is trouble with a capital T. Blunt as a spoon and bitter about her mom and I divorcing three years ago. Her mom got in a car wreck after drinking one night. Claire has never forgave me."

Castiel: "I am in the same boat with Jack. He is 8 with a genius IQ. He was angry that his mom and I divorced. It wasn't my choice, Kelly had an affair with my brother Lucifer. She chose him over Jack and me. Kelly and Lucifer have been no communication with either of us."

Meg: "I will take the Angelic Democrat, you take the Southern Republican."

Charlie: "Makes sense."

Dean: "Woah, wait, I am not a Republican. I am Non-Partisan."

Castiel: "I am not Democrat I am Non-Partisan."

Charlie: "Oh for Pete's sake, You Mr. Winchester are running to take the place of Republican Senate Majority Leader Highgrove, as far as your voters are concerned you are RED. You , Castiel Novak, are running to take the place of Senate Minority Leader Timothy Cane. You are by all accounts Democrat for this election. You are about to pretend to fall for us, get your stories straight."

Dean: "I do not even know your name."

Charlie: "Celeste Middleton, to my family, to the LGBTQIA+ community I am Charlie Bradbury Gender-fluid Lesbian.Brat to my Dom. We clear?"

Dean: "Yeah we are good."

Meg: "I am Ivy Megara Masters to my family, Demonatrix M to my submissive, and Meg Masters to my mate."

Castiel: "Perhaps we should switch Dean, as this one is a Demonatrix. Might confuse my submissive if she and I were together."

Charlie raised her eyebrow at Dean: "You are the sub? Perfect. You and I sub for Meg and Cas."

Meg: "Sounds plausible. The Dungeon Master would believe it."

Charlie :"We need him in on this. Let me go get him."

Cas: "Woah Wait he is here?"

Meg: "Of course. He always attends these parties. His clients are here."

Dean: "Clients?"

Meg: "He is the attorney who is gonna represent everyone tonight."

Charlie: "Alright Bitches, this is Balthie."

Castiel's eye go wide: "Balthazar Bochlet , you are the Dungeon Master in these parts?"

Balthie: "Cassie, don't be so surprised, you taught me well old friend."

Dean: "Old friend? You... you know him Cas?"

Castiel: "Quite. He was my European Counter Part when in the Military. We had each other's back on more than one occasion. He knew nothing about BDSM and I needed a contact in the Paris underground. Our governments thought it best I train him and he could train me in the Paris underground. Together there was nothing we could not accomplish."

Balthie: "Ah yes, the good old days. Now As fate would have it, our paths cross once again. So you Cassie are gonna pretend to court Meg here, for an alibi, whiles Winchester pretends to court this firecracker? You need my help to make certain questions are not asked in the dungeon when Demonatrix M shows up with another Dom and both your subs. That about cover it?"

Dean: "Who says I am a sub?"

Everyone just looks at him.

Balthie: "My Dear Dean, everyone who is into this way of life can see it. The national debate you have was a Brat Dom showdown, talked about in the club for weeks. You are submissive to the core and if you still doubt my words I can demonstrate it for you."

Cas: "Bal..."

Balthie: "Yeah I know Cassie I know, no play with out invite. He is tempting though. "

Dean: "I don't play with anyone but Cas, sorry."

Dean caught his slip up just after he said it.

Castiel's eyes darkened with lust and a look pinning Dean into place.

Cas pulled Dean to him: "Mine."

Dean whispered: "Yours, always yours."


End file.
